


Unsteady

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Request ;  hello love! can you write a fan fic with sirius maybe with the song unsteady by x ambassadors?pretty please?





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings ; Sirius Black x Reader
> 
> Warnings ; My english, i kinda doing the imagine thing to improve them. Language, yeah.. i quess it’s a bit crappy cause I’m not writing regularly and it’s not in my first language so yeah. The photo it’s not mine so all credits go to it’s original owner.
> 
> A/N ; If you find mistakes feel free to correct me because you’re learning from your mistakes and i want to improve my english because they suck.Hope you like it love, I tried my best.
> 
> Word Count ; 1,027

It was midnight and you were on the road towards to Sirius’ home. It was summer holidays and on the train from Hogwarts you and padfoot had a terrible fight. You communicated a little through owls and made the things up but suddenly he stopped writing to you. His mother, of course, wouldn’t want his son to talk with a muggle-born like you.

After a week without his news you decided to go visit him at Grimmauld Place. You actually climbed the whole way while you were praying to not fall down. You didn’t know which window was his so you should look through them. Unfortunately you found his brother’s room first so you had to go to the next one.

You looked inside and you let a small scream because you finally found it. Sirius was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and he faced the ceiling. You knocked the window but he didn’t hear you so you did it again a bit more intensely. He raised his head and you waved at him with a big smile. Immediately he got up and opened the window to you.

“Y/N what are you doing here babe. Oh my god if my mum sees you she will hex you.”

He was whispering to be sure that no one would hear him and helped you to get into his room. You hugged him tight and you smelled him, his scent was a mix of cinnamon with rain, cigarettes and motorbike’s oil. And that’s all the things you smell in your amortentia as well. Because you were so deeply in love with Sirius that all you could think was him.

“I wanted to see you padfoot. I missed you so much.”

“Love, I missed you too. I’m so sorry that I stopped writing to you but my mother burned every single letter I wrote to you and I didn’t want to piss her off more.”

He kissed you on your forehead once and then on your lips, he said that every time he kisses you he can taste cherries and he loved it. He headed you to his bed and lied there together. You cuddled for a while with Sirius kissing the back of your neck.

“I’m thinking to leave.” He told you and you turned to face him. His grey eyes were full of sadness and you couldn’t bear this. You kissed him.

“Where to?” you had no idea what he had on his mind of course he could come to your house and stay but you weren’t sure if your parents would agree with the whole summer thing.

“James’, his parent won’t have any problem they always seemed to be okay with me there. Actually I think that Euphemia once told me to go live with them. But, I didn’t consider it much back then.”

You didn’t know what to tell him so you did the only think that you were sure he needed. You hugged him, tight. So tight, that his shattered soul would be whole again. And then he started singing a muggle song from your favorite band.

“Hold, hold on, hold onto me

‘cause I’m a little unsteady

a little unsteady.”

He was talking so low that if you didn’t know the song you wouldn’t be able to know what he was singing. It was a song that it suits him so well. Like it was written for him.

“Baby, I would never leave you. You know that. You have to know that. I love you Sirius.”

He stopped. It was the first time that you told him that. You weren’t a person who used the world ‘love’ easily so it was a surprise for him.

“Wha- what did you say, love?” he was smiling and his eyes were shining from love.

“Sirius, I told that I love you. I love you.” You smiled at him and he kissed you, slowly, like it was the last time he would do it.

“I love you too, you know that?” you nodded and you told him to continue the song. You loved it so much when he is singing. You had taught him how to play guitar and his already beautiful voice started to have a rhyme.

“Mama, come here

Approach, appear

Daddy, I’m alone

Cause this house don’t feel like home.” 

And it wasn’t. You knew. Grimmauld place wasn’t his home. His friends and you were his home. And that’s why he wanted to leave. It wasn’t his home. He was full of bad memories from this house.

“If you love me, don’t let go

If you love me, don’t let go.” 

He stared at you for a while and then he got up and started packing up his thing.

“Padfoot, what are you doing?”

“I’m leaving. I’m leaving now Y/N. I can’t stay here more, I can’t live with her, not anymore.”

-Hold, hold on, hold onto me

‘Cause I’m a little unsteady

A little unsteady-

You stand up as well and helped him put all the things in his trunk and then you noticed a photo of you and him on his wall alongside his one with the boys.

“It’s a permanent spell. No one will be able to put it down.” He smiled while looked at the photos and then together you closed the trunk.

-Hold, hold on, hold onto me-

You left the house from the window together, you were going at James’ with him. You took the knight bus to drive you to Godric's Hollow.

-Cause I’m a little unsteady-

The whole time you were hugged and kissed each other.

-A little unsteady-

When you arrived at Potters they opened the door and James’ mother hugged Sirius so tight and asked him if he was okay. They didn’t ask anything else. They were happy that finally Sirius was free from his awful family.

You slept with him that day. Cuddled up in the bed with him whispering in your ear. Finally after all this time he had a peaceful sleep.

“If you love me, don’t let go

If you love me, don’t let go.”

And you wouldn’t.


End file.
